Godrics' Beginning
by MissAmyLu12212
Summary: He was human I taught him how to live, how to love, we started a family. & when the time came I traded one immortality for another to be with him. Full summary inside. Starts off a bit Eric/Oc but it is mostly a Godric/Oc centered story. completely unique
1. Authors noteSummary

He was human I taught him how to live, how to love, we started a family. & when the time came I traded one immortality for another to be with him. But now I have to save him, even if its from himself; & if I cant. I will die with him!

Starts off Eric/Oc but it is centered on Godric/oc. Its an AU story. and completely unique. I havent read anything like what ive written in the true blood fanfics. I thouroughly enjoy writing this story and I hope you will enjoy reading it. the first few chapters are a bit of background so you get to know the characters. but I promise tons of action and suspense and lemony goodness to come! 


	2. Awakening

**So I got to thinking... What if Godrics story was a bit different... If he had love, but thought he lost it and that was the reason for his suicide. Hopefully you will enjoy this story. I know I'll love writing it. Please let me know what you think of the idea. Starting on chapter 1 now. :)**

**Prologue**

I was instantly awoken from my slumber. Still a bit disoriented I looked around me for the cause of my disturbed sleep. I noticed I was still in my coffin, which proved I had awoken early. Which could only mean one thing. I reached through my bonds. My daughter was panicked and My husband was in pain. I recognized the pain instantly, Silver. That is when I decided I will awaken early. Let them be angry, that is of no consequence to me. I will kill everyone and everything that gets in the way of saving min Frälsare. He has always been there mine, and noone hurts what is mine and gets away with it. Stay strong Kära Hjärta. I am coming for you.


	3. Freyja

**Sookie POV**

I stared defiantly up at Eric after slapping him. "Well I don't think the cops would be too fond of you kidnapping humans and torturing them in your dungeon!" His eyes seemed to grow colder and hardened by my words. His fangs snapped out and suddenly he was invading my personal space… a lot. "I don't take well to threats miss.." His sentence trailed off and I looked up to see his face. For the first time I saw him truly surprised, bewildered even. That's when I heard voices in the other room, one from Pam and another I couldn't identify. "_I need to see Eric, It is regarding an urgent matter" _ The voice said. It was delicate, soft, and commanding at the same time. "_Sorry princess we are closed come back tomorrow and maybe you'll get a taste" _The mystery girl let out a loud laugh full of amusement "_I don't want to have sex with him. Just take me to him, I guarantee you if you don't he will be very angry with you" _ Her soft voice hardening at the end. I knew then that even if Eric wasn't mad that she didn't get to see him, Pam would not get away with keeping her away. _"Fine blood bag lets go". _ Meanwhile Eric stared at the door, going impossibly paler. When the door opened Pam stepped through she was holding a young girl I would say around 19. She was around my height 5'5 and had a slim figure. Her body reminded me of the body of a dancer, graceful and elegant. Her skin was the color of the inside of an almond and she had vibrant green eyes. Supernaturally green. She looked like a true desert princess. "_Freyja"_ Eric breathed, almost inaudible. She smiled a breath taking smile and ran at him full force. "Eric!" He caught her and and spun her in a circle holding her close, just like those cheesy romance films. The sheer joy of the moment caught me off guard, I have never seen Eric anything but bored, angry or perverse. He held her close nuzzling her neck. I was so confused. Who was this girl? Apparently I wasn't the only one because not a moment later Pam broke up the happy reunion. _"Not that I'm opposed to the happiness I can feel through our bond Eric but would you mind telling me who this breather is and why your sniffing her like you're a cat and she's catnip?" _ The girl giggled again but became somber after a moment. Eric spoke first. _"Pamela this is Freyja, Godrics' biological daughter, Freyja this is Pamela my childe." _ The girl smiled at Pam it was a gentle smile. _" I always knew he would go for a pretty blonde with the same attitude and love for life as he has. Im surprised it took him this long." It was then, she finally realized that there were more people in the room. "Eric, your being rude. Who are your guests?" Eric looked at her sheepishly 'What is the world coming to, Eric was just chastised by a teen and didn't blow a fuse' I thought to myself. The girl giggled "He is very well known for his temper isn't he?" I gaped at her "You can?" "Yes" She replied smiling. I squealed. Bill being slow tonight still hadn't caught on. "She can read minds too bill" _Momentarily caught off guard by my revelation I took the moment to introduce us. "I am Sookie Stackhouse, and this here is my boyfriend Bill Compton" She smiled. "Nice to meet you both, as you know my name is Freyja, unfortunately I'm not here for pleasure I have a very pressing matter to attend to. Eric I must speak with you, are they within your trusted circle? We may need the help of Miss. Stackhouse" He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Let us speak in my office" He grabbed her hand and lead her into his office, followed by Pam. I looked to Bill who seemed equally puzzled by the events that just took place…. Oh well, it doesn't look like we have a choice either way. Slowly we followed our them down the hall way and into Erics' small office.


	4. The explanation

**Eric POV**

After hearing her voice I shut down. I could have sworn I was hallucinating, I haven't heard that voice in over 500 years. I had come to peace with the fact that she, along with Mother was dead. I was so bewildered I was lost in my thoughts until she stepped into the room. She looked as radiant as ever. Like the goddess herself. "Freyja" I breathed. Her face broke out into a grin, the grin I loved so much. She ran at me full speed and I opened my arms for her.

She was still so soft, so delicate. Her scent enveloped me, the scent I have missed for half a millennium. I completely forgot everyone else in the room and focused solely on the goddess in front of me. She was holding onto me for dear life. Something was wrong, I could feel it. She may be putting on a good show with the smiles but I knew there was something more to her being here. Once we were settled in my office she sat on my lap and leaned back against me resting her head on my shoulder.

She finally let her façade drop and the look on her face was of such sorrow my stomach dropped. Not much could make her look this way. I was instantly worried. "What's the matter Frey?" Where have you been?" She sighed, "I guess I should start at the beginning." I nodded. "Okay, you remember the last night you saw us right?" He nodded "You were on your way to an important business meeting". She sighed. "Yes, well that's what we thought too. Apparently word got out of mothers power and a group of witches sought to steal it, only instead it put her into a coma like sleep. Our bodies have been with the high council for the last 500 years, I only awoke because I had a horrible vision.

I believe mother will awaken soon as well as soon as she feels what's happening…. They.." She choked back a sob tears running down her face "They took him Eric.. The.. The fellowship has him. They want to force him to meet the sun. He didn't even fight it Eric! He wants to die!" She was completely hysterical at this point and I couldn't blame her. My maker, her father, wanted to die. WANTED to leave us. "No." I stated. "We need to go there; we need to get him out.

He needs to know you guys are alive, I know for certain he would want to live if he knew. I just know it" Now I was rambling and I knew it. I looked to Sookie "Ms. Stackhouse we need your help, would you mind accompanying us to Dallas, I will compensate you for your time and pay for all of your expenses. Bill may come along as well." She looked hesitant.

"I don't know Eric". I sighed, Freyja looked up at Sookie. "Sookie, they have my dad. They are going to kill him, please help me. I can't lose him, He's one of the most important people in my life, Eric, my mom, and my dad are all I have. Please I'm begging you. Help me" She pleaded while crying. Sookies face softened at Freyjas revelation. "Okay sweetie, I'll help you. But only on one condition." "Anything" "You come with me to breakfast tomorrow so we can get to know each other" Freyja smiled again and nodded. "Deal"

**Freyjas' POV**

Making our way into the office I immediately stiffened. I could hear the faint buzzing noise and I knew his office was bugged. Who would want to bug his office? I reached out to the minds of the people in the room and found both Sookie and Pam trustworthy and worth my loyalty. Bill however, his loyalty was definitely questionable.

Although it was apparent through his thoughts he truly loved Sookie he was not at all forthcoming on his true reason for being here. I made my way to the couch much to everyones puzzlement pulling the bug out from under it, and did the same with his chair. Putting them under my heel and breaking them. Eric simply raised an eyebrow. I know he would be smart enough to always assume their were listening ears so I know he wouldn't say anything he shouldn't unless he was somewhere safe.

Bill, Sookie, and Pam however looked dumbfounded. I guess they've never heard of the legends of myself and my mother. I cleared my throat before starting. "Before we go any further I would like to ask if you are all completely loyal to Eric." They all nodded, and I read through Bills thoughts although he wasn't a fan of Eric, now that he had someone to keep his fascination off Sookie he considered Eric his best chance to get rid of the queen. I wonder who the queen of this state is.

"Lets start with one thing before we go into business." I stated, face void of emotion. A mask I had perfected long ago. "We will start with the fact that Sookie is of my blood, she is part fae" Bill started to interrupt "You're a fairy" "Partially but irrelevant don't interrupt me again" I gave him a hard glare and he shrunk back much to the vampires amusement. Sookie merely looked curious. "As I was saying. Sookie is of my blood, a direct descendant of my line. I take that very seriously, and as of now she is under my official protection, and through extension the high councils as well. Therefore if you would like to keep her I suggest you tell her your real reasons for coming to bon temps."

I looked at bill. Looking back at Sookie I added "I employ you to listen to his explanation Sookie, It may not seem like good reasoning but in truth his actions have been in your best interest. I can see the future, and I must say Bill has kept you from a very unfortunate event with his protection." She nodded a bit sadly. "Well I guess it's time to explain than, first Sookie know that I love you, I truly do. I didn't intent to fall in love, I certainly didn't intend to do the queens bidding but she blackmailed me" Eric raised an eyebrow at this.

"About 18 years ago the last adult living descendant of mine died, leaving an orphan child, Alexandria. I immediately made the proper arrangements to have her put in my care. I took care of her, raised her, and loved her like a father would. She was only 2 when I received custody of her, and although she knew of my true nature, and that I wasn't her biological father she loved me like a father as well. When the time came I sent her off to the best boarding school in England. I knew with the great revelation on the horizon it wouldn't be safe for her to live with me for a few years. She understood and we still talk quite frequently. Unfortunately the queen found out about this attachment and used it to get me to do her bidding. She made me the deal that she would take Alexandria under her official protection should I come to Bon Temps and procure a human telepath for her."

Sookie was silently crying at this point, but I knew she understood his predicament. Had it been her child she would have done the same. "I met you Sookie, and you were this ball of sunshine in my dark existence. Your bubbly happiness was contagious and I found myself unable to keep emotionally detached from you. I fell in love with you and have spent the last six months holding the queen off as much as possible but she seems to be getting more antsy by the day. She has made comments of harming Alexandria, she hasn't mentioned killing her yet, but I know she will if I don't follow her bidding, or kill the queen myself.

I don't know what to do." He looked utterly defeated. A silent red tear rolled down his face and I felt myself feeling sorry for Bill. He was stuck in the middle of an ultimatum he didn't want to choose between. Sookie reached out and wiped the tear, only smearing it further but he understood the gesture. And smiles slightly. She took that as a good sign and launched herself into his arms. I smiled slightly, these two were meant for each other. They had many surprising gifts in store for them.

But I would have to speak with them before bestowing these gifts to them. I gave them a moment and then cleared my throat speaking up again. "Now that, that is out of the way, lets get down to the more important matters, my father has freely given himself to The Fellowship of the Sun. He believes my mother and I to be dead and wants to join us. We need to save him. I was awakened by my vision and the pain was so horrible to even think about it jolted me awake. I believe I wouldn't have awakened otherwise. It was followed by another vision of my mother awakening tonight. In fact she should be up very soon and will be very angry. I sent a message through our bond and she will be here when she is free of the council.

The future is altered slightly but I cannot get a clear reading on it just yet since certain decisions haven't been made. I'm hoping to clear that up now. I guess I should with what I am. I am a hybrid. A mixture of Sorceress, Phoenix, Fairy, and Vampire. I am the result of a 2500 year old love story. My powers are extensive, If I think of it I can do it. I can read minds of all creatures, I can speak any language of my choice. I can do many many things. Which I will now share. Not even Eric knows the extent of my powers. It is a closely guarded secret. I am physically incapable of lying."

Seeing my three new friends relax Eric laughed. "Don't let that fact comfort you, she may not be capable of lying but she is very good at twisting words to make things very cryptic. It's also a very good tool against the enemy. She can twist words to make things seem one way while not lying and they will belive it because she technically cant lie. It's very difficult to get strait truths from her if you are not within her trusted circle. But seeing as you are included in this conversation she deems you trustworthy and loyal. Do. Not. Mess. This. Up." He stated punctuating every word. With a barely veiled threat. He always was protective of me.

"My warrior" I whispered affectionately stroking his cheek. He smiled up at me, the breathtaking smile he reserved for our family only. "Ill start at the beginning, 12,000 years ago, their was a sorcerer, his name was Marcaus. He was very powerful, and could see the future. Many would seek him out for guidance. One day a woman came to him, her name was Lillith she was extremely beautiful. She had Raven black hair and striking green eyes. According to mother she was an exact replica of myself. I would be considered her doppelganger I guess. They spent many nights together talking, learning of each other.

She was a full blooded phoenix. Phoenixes are always women. And their can only be one phoenix on earth at a time. They are daughters of the sun, true children of God himself. More divine an superior to any creature on earth and highly respected in the supernatural community. They fell in love, and shortly after marrying they were with child. They had no way of knowing the sex of the child, and Marcaus found himself hoping it to be a boy so he could keep his family. Unfortunately she gave birth to a baby girl. Passing on the phoenix gene and all the knowledge she had obtained in her 10,000 years of life.

Before Lillith passed away she said one word, "Moira". With that she died, Marcaus understanding her meaning gave her the name of Moira. She was also half sorceress and would be very powerful one day. Her father loved her, cared for her, and raised her to the best of his ability. When she was 19 she fully came into her powers and stopped aging. Forever to be 19. Not long after her father went missing. She feared the worse and followed his trail as far as she could but one day it disappeared. After 2,000 Years of searching to lose the only lead she had she left feeling completely defeated she gave up.

Wandering around the world. Roughly 10,000 years later she felt weary of life. She wanted to die. There are only two ways for a phoenix to truly die. To give birth to a girl who can carry the phoenix gene, or to willingly give their soul to bring a person back from death willingly handing their phoenix powers and the legacy over. She was looking for such a person when she found him. Romans were invading the village. Killing all those who faught back, raping the woman and forcing the children into slavery.

A boy there, caught her eye. He was no more than 13 at the time, but already was marked with many tattoos. Tattoos that showed victory in battle. She knew she had found the person she was looking for. He was glorious in battle, Killing all who attacked him with his sword. He wielded it with grace and elegance. He was a God among men. Fitting that his name would be Godric. Just as the Romans where retreating one of them managed to get passed Godrics' guard capturing him and branding him.

Knowing he would be forced into slavery she could not stand by and watch. She stepped out of the shadows taking the guards off guard. She looked like a goddess and they assumed such by bowing to her. She spoke to them, her voice melodic. Warm, yet icy, beautiful, but threatening. Barely containing her temper. "Leave the boy. He is mine" She spoke. Causing the Romans to quiver in fear. They nodded vigorously and ran the other way not looking back.

She looked back at the boy who looked at her, not in fear but in curiosity. She could smell his blood, he was fae. Not full, only half but he was no stranger to the supernatural world. "What are you" He asked, in awe of his savior. "I am a phoenix." He instantly bowed to her. "No my child, you will not bow to me. You are now my equal.

I came here searching for a human to sacrifice my soul to. I've grown weary of living in my 12,000 years of life. I have seen many things, I've seen cruelty you wouldn't even imagine. I was willing to give my soul to you. But now I feel I wish to stay. You are intriguing to me. I will teach you the ways of the world. I will give you all the knowledge I possess, You will be my father, my brother, my son, my lover. We will be family. But only if this is what you wish. If not I will willingly give you my soul and leave you in peace.

He surprised her by shouting "No!" He looked a little embarrassed by his outburst but he couldn't contain the feeling that he was somehow meant to be around her. Like she was part of his destiny somehow. "What is your last name my child" She asked him softly stroking his hair. "Brigant" He whispered. She smiled. She knew the Brigants' very well. In fact Niall the prince of the Fae was a very trusted friend of hers. She knew he would approve of her saving his blood. She decided then they would travel to Sweden. To her safe house.

It was much more modern than the village he lived in. It contained things that were not invented until the 21st century. Such is one of the gifts of foresight. Godric was in awe of the home she lived in. Never had he seen such elegance. She spent the next 6 years teaching him everything she could. She taught him every language she knew. He was a very quick learner. She taught him to read, to write, how to calculate and think quickly on his feet.

She helped him with his powers. Teaching him how to use them and when it was appropriate. She taught him how to mask his scent, and more importantly she taught him how to love. They fell deeply in love and one evening they decided they had waited long enough. They made love that evening. It was full of love and compassion. They had never felt happier. That was until two months later when they discovered they were with child. That was the day that they were truly complete.

A few weeks later Moira and Godric were approached by a boy. No more than fifteen years old. She could tell he was not human, he was a demon. He informed them he was a messenger from the high council, coming with a message for Moira and her companion. Their presence was requested by the king himself. The king of the high council is responsible for all decisions regarding the supernatural world. Mostly vampires but many other species came to him for guidance.

Knowing they had no choice in the matter she calmed Godrics' nerves explaining her standing in the supernatural community. And the fact that if anyone was to try to harm him she could kill them or simply teleport them out. He accepted this explanation and they teleported to the Venice. The location of the High Council. After waiting a half an our they were called in for their meeting with the king. When they stepped through the doors Moiras' face went pale and she dropped to her knees.

Assuming A threat Godric stepped in front of her taking a defensive stance. Only causing the king to smile. Happy that she had found the love he wished she would. "Daddy" She murmured barely audible. Godric heard this, after hearing stories of her dad and what happened he immediately stepped out of his crouch and stepped forward offering his hand in greeting. "My name is Godric your majesty it is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I have heard many great things about you"

Marcaus smiled and shook his hand. " It is nice to meet you as well Godric, but please, call me Father." Godric momentarily at a loss for words simply nodded and stepped back. The moment he was out of the way Moira launched herself at her father causing him to chuckle and murmur to her in their native tongue. After 20 minutes of her sobbing and him convincing her it wasn't a dream they finally got down to business for the other reason she was called to him.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing his daughter after only just finding her again, so he offered her something he had never offered before and never again offered. He offered to change her immediately after she gave birth. She immediately agreed wanting to see her daughter grow up. It was decided a year after her transformation she would change Godric as well. And when their daughter became of age she would be changed too.

They spend the remaining months of her pregnancy in the castle of the king and learned much on both of their species. One evening they were laying in the garden. Staring at the moon and the stars she was explaining her obsession with them. How like her they were her reassurance that some things were meant to stay a certain way. She went into labor that night and gave birth to a baby girl. Just as her mother before her she murmured one word before she was changed. "Freyja."

Their daughter was extraordinary. She was a hybrid of many species and was highly protected and loved by all of whom she met. A year later she changed Godric and they resumed their teachings. They taught their daughter the knowledge that she didn't already receive via the phoenix genes. She was infinitely intelligent and learned very fast. She also grew quickly. Just 5 years after her birth she looked the age of 19. They decided then, that they would change her. Marcaus feeling even more attached to his granddaughter because she looked like his lost love requested permission to turn her.

Knowing his reason Moira consented, Freyja rose three days later, Only she wasn't a normal vampire. She seemed to gain all of their advantages but none of their weaknesses. She could hold silver. She loved the sun, and although she had fangs she didn't require blood to survive. Shortly after her training she requested to see the world. Leaving the safety of the castle she along with her parents traveled the world. She observed culture and learned the ways of the world. After 1000 years of traveling. They returned to Sweden where they found a Viking warrior in battle. Godric admired his fighting technique, he had a strength and love for life that rivaled his own. He was mortally wounded that day and that night he was turned by Godric. The rest is history."

She shrugged. Sookie was crying but I could tell they were happy tears, she had never heard a true story of love like that. Pam was extremely curious and Bill just looked shocked. Finally shocking everyone out of their stupor Bill asked "What is the high council?" Freyja openly gaped at him and turned to Eric "Do they teach these young vampires nothing?

Eric looked slightly worried about the news he would be delivering. " A few hundred years ago, a group of vampires who called themselves the authority took over. The high council did nothing to stop it, apparently the king lost interest in politics after you and your mother fell into coma. They have since erased evidence of the high council." She was fuming, knowing her mother would be too. "Well that will have to change" she said with a wicked smile. "A new authority is back in town and this self imposed authority will be stepping down, or they will all meet the true death by my hands" Pam laughed "I like her already."

Suddenly the air around them changed. It was tense, no not tense, anxious was the better word, as if it was waiting for someone. Beckoning, begging for their presence. Freyja only said one word "Mother" A woman appeared out of nowhere. She had similar looks to Freyja. They had the same Vivid green eyes and black hair. But other than that Freyja looked more like her father from what they could gather. Those in the room immediately bowed, while Freyja ran to her mother and hugged her.

"I missed you so." She smiled at her daughter "I missed you too dear one, I assume you caught them up to speed on the situation." Yes mother, I told them our background up till Eric. I waited for you to tell them the reason for our disappearance. How is Grandfather?" "He is wonderful, overjoyed that we are back and here to stay.

He will be joining us within a day or two. He needed to make preparations for his absence." Understanding completely she simply nodded. Freyja finally got the chance to let the curiosity get the best of her. She turned to Eric. "Eric, Min Karlek, who is the queen of Louisiana?" "Sophie-Anne" He replied seemingly unaffected by the news. The air changed around them crackling with power as both women glowed, beyond angry at this fact. "I take back my word. She will not die by my hands." Shocking everyone. But she continued "She will be tortured for thousands of years until she begs for death. My grandfather will be very happy at this new revelation." She smirked evily.

Her mother joining her with an evil smile. Eric chose that moment to speak. "It seems there is more to the story?" They nodded. He accepted this. "Okay I am going to make arrangements for our trip to Dallas, Bill, Sookie will you be joining us?" They both nodded. "Very well, I will be back in a few moments, and you can finish the story. Im anxious to hear what Sophie-Anne has to do with this." They simply nodded.

"Let us make haste, My love is in pain, and I don't take it well when he is in pain. This church will be lucky if I let them get away with this and live." Moira announced voice Icy cold, and quite scary. Then like a light switch was flipped she smiled. "Now now Eric. I haven't seen you in 500 years, and you have yet to even hug me" She smirked.

He smirked back "My apologies mother, you look glorious as ever, if not more so since I've seen you last." She laughed this time "Ass kisser" causing the room to erupt into chuckles. That was until Freyja suddenly grabbed her head and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Moira and Eric were at her side instantly.

"What's happening?" Sookie asked anxiously. She really came to care about the girl. "She's having a vision, and from the looks of it, it isn't pretty" Eric replied grimly watching tears make their way down Freyjas' face. Her eyes still unseeing. He prayed whatever it is she was seeing would be changeable. Because from the looks of it, It was something that would be life altering for all of them.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**IM BACK! I WILL BE UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES NO LATER THAN THE EVENING OF 10/18/2011 BE PREPARED FOR MORE SOOKIE GODRIC LOVE AND MORE OF GODRICS BEGINNING!**


End file.
